Trowa, occupes toi des tomates, par pitié !
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Et si Trowa n'aimait pas les légumes ? Si Quatre lui les aimait et en plantait avant de partir en mission que se passerait il ? Vous voulez la réponse ? Et bien lisez. Oui, gros délire en vue, vous n'avez pas rêvé.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je ne sais pas, un gros n'importe quoi ?

Personnages : 3 et 4.

Commentaire : Bon courage pour lire ?

Hahn tah Yhel

**

* * *

**

Trowa ! Occupes toi des tomates par pitié !

Trowa Barton n'aimait pas les légumes.

Mais alors, vraiment pas.

Tous ces trucs verts au goût douteux le répugnaient.

Haricots verts… épinards… brocolis… beurk.

Il avait fait un effort sur les petits pois, contraint et forcé, vu qu'il y en avait dans le riz cantonais et que la seule fois où il avait essayé de les trier en présence de Wufei il s'était retrouvé avec le sabre du chinois au ras de la pomme d'Adam. Ca donne à réfléchir.

Mais pour le reste, rien à faire.

Enfin, sa bête noire restait les tomates.

Ces affreuses choses rouges et lisses.

Il les avait en horreur.

Leur seule mention le plongeait dans un état presque second.

Leurs dérivés également.

Sauce tomate, coulis de tomate… toutes des créations abominables de l'esprit humain.

Heureusement, il était passé maître dans l'art de les esquiver.

Il y réussissait à merveille.

Jusqu'au jour où Quatre et lui se mirent en planque dans un pavillon de banlieue.

A première vue, tout allait bien.

Il y avait un petit jardin, tellement petit que Trowa n'avait pas fait attention à son existence.

Mais pour Quatre il en alla tout autrement.

Et dès qu'il eut un moment il fila dans le marché bio le plus proche et revint avec des plants.

Trowa sentit une sourde angoisse l'envahir dès que le blond passa la grille du pavillon.

Sa crainte se trouva rapidement confirmée.

Quatre avait ramené des plants de tomates.

Trois affreux et grands plants de tomates.

Il y avait aussi des plants de salades dont les limaces s'occupèrent avec joie.

Trowa se prit curieusement d'affection pour elles.

Surveillant avec discrétion la progression de leurs ravages.

Quatre avait semé des radis dans un petit carré soigneusement retourné par ses soins.

La terre fraichement remuée attira tous les chats errants du quartier.

Adieu les radis.

Trowa remercia les braves bêtes en les nourrissant en cachette de Quatre.

Mais ni les limaces ni les chats ne s'en prirent aux plants de tomates.

A sa grande déception et au soulagement extrême de Quatre.

Jour après jour les plantes chouchoutées par Quatre croissaient et prospéraient.

Elles fleurirent, formèrent de petites boules vertes qui se mirent à grossir.

Grossir.

Grossir…

Mais avant que les premières tomates ne soient arrivées à maturité un ordre de mission arriva pour Quatre.

Une longue, longue mission.

Le regard de Quatre était presqu'embué de larmes lorsqu'il passa près de ses précieux plants de tomates au moment de partir pour sa mission.

Il marqua une pause.

- Trowa ?

- …

- Tu prendras soin de mes plants de tomates ?

-… !

La demande était dure.

Le regard vert perdit toute vie en quelques secondes.

Devenant aussi vide que celui d'un lofteur à qui on aurait demandé de faire la dictée de Pivot ou de traduire la bible en sanscrit.

Encore qu'un lofteur aurait moins de risques d'endurer un tel supplice.

Quatre sentit nettement le manque d'enthousiasme et préféra attendre un peu.

Juste avant de quitter son partenaire il prit son air le plus angélique et le plus attendrissant.

- Trowa, occupes toi des tomates, par pitié…

Et là, tout allergique aux tomates que soit Trowa il était coincé, fait comme un rat.

Il accepta donc d'un signe de tête.

La mort dans l'âme.

Quatre partit le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

Trowa lui rentra et considéra ses ennemis intimes avec réprobation.

Mais il avait donné sa parole.

Il arrosa donc les plantes.

Leur mit de l'engrais.

Regarda les petites boules vertes continuer à grossir puis à rosir et rougir.

Les vit se transformer en ces choses rouges qu'il détestait tant.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Quatre commençait chacune de leurs conversations par la même question :

- Tu soignes bien mes tomates ?  
Trowa hochait la tête et confirmait que oui.

Quatre prenait alors quelques minutes pour l'interroger sur les tomates en cours de croissance.

Lorsqu'il demanda à en avoir des photos Trowa eu envie de pleurer.

Mais on ne refuse rien à Quatre Raberba Winner.

Et Trowa se retrouva à faire des photos.

Chaque jour.

Il espérait que son supplice n'irait pas plus loin, mais il se trompait.

Car comme toutes les choses qui murissent les tomates finirent par être mures et cela se vit sur les photos.

- Trowa ? demanda alors Quatre.

-…

- Tu veux bien les cueillir ?

Il y eu un moment de silence.

En ce qui concernait le troisième pilote la réponse était clairement non.

Trowa préférait se tirer une balle dans la tête que de toucher ces choses rouges.

Quatre le comprit très vite, se fit cajoleur.

- Je ne te demande pas de les manger, juste de les cueillir et de les donner Trowa.

Trowa ne cilla pas.

Imperturbable.

La réponse restait non.

Faire des photos était la seule chose qu'il consentait à faire.

Il aurait bien continué et ne pas s'approcher plus des tomates.

Il aurait bien aussi dit franchement que c'était non.

Mais il savait qu'alors la guerre des nerfs commencerait entre Quatre et lui.

Parce que Quatre verrait ses chères tomates se perdre jour après jour sur les photos et que cela le mettrait en rage.

Et il n'avait aucune envie de se fatiguer à discuter jour après jour pour des tomates.

Alors Trowa fit semblant de capituler et d'accepter.

A condition de ne plus avoir de photos à faire.

Quatre accepta. Satisfait de savoir que ses chères tomates qu'il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir manger ne seraient pas perdues pour tout le monde.

Pas plus tôt eut il raccroché que Trowa fut pris d'une crise d'amnésie qui tombait fort à propos et oublia ce qu'il venait d'accepter.

Il continua à soigner les plants de tomates.  
Mais il n'y toucha pas.

Les jours passèrent.

Les tomates murirent.

Se flétrirent.

Tombèrent.

Trowa les regarda évoluer et pourrir sans sourciller.

Secrètement ravi.

Puis un ordre de mission arriva pour lui.

Il s'y prépara avec soin.

Nourrit les chats une dernière fois.

Arrosa les tomates.

Ferma la maison.

Lorsque Quatre revint de mission il était parti depuis des heures.

Il échappa ainsi au long cri de rage que poussa Quatre à la vue du jardin.


End file.
